Extraordinary
by baby-rose15
Summary: "Will you stay for the reception? Have the chance to talk to her? She's even more extraordinary if you get to talk to her."


**Words seem to the slipping through my fingers and I'm having trouble getting stories to sit straight and read like I see it in my head. But here's an attempt at it anyway. It just fluff to get you through a Castleless Monday (There's not even a rerun tonight, silly Bachelor).**

* * *

Extraordinary

The damn pocket square would not sit straight. He was all for the suit and the blue that she'd insisted on him wearing, but the pocket square was a step too far. How the heck was he supposed to fold this thing and get it to sit in the pocket, it's not even as if it served a purpose.

"Let me." A gruff voice behind him offered up, shocking me.

Spinning around to come face to face with the man I didn't think that I was going to see again. "Jackson…" I was at a loss for words, "… what are you doing here?" I finally was able to get out.

He just laughed and took the miniscule scrap of fabric and started to fold it, "I figured it that I ought to be here for your last one."

"Last one?" My brain is not keeping up at all.

"Well you're not planning on letting her go are you?" He looks up at me mirth sparkling in his eyes.

"Letting who go?"

"Detective Beckett." He explains without laughing even as he tucks the pocket square into the grey suit jacket.

Twisting to look at myself in the mirror, it's laying perfectly. "How'd you know how to do that?"

"Well I've had to look the part on more than one occasion." He stands behind me dressed in a suit nothing special just perfect enough to blend into the crowd and not make any waves. "You know what you're going to say up there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Are you going to be more coherent when you see her than you are now?"

"Well I'm expecting her, you, however, are definitely a surprise."

"Are you sure? She's looking particularly stunning today."

"You've seen here?"

He laughs at me, "I'm a spy, of course I've seen her… You did good son."

"Yeah?"

"She keeps you in line." He straightens his tie in the mirror, "Plus she's a knockout. Anyway, I figured that this would be the last wedding of yours and so I should make an appearance."

"You're going to stay?"

"For at least the ceremony. See if you can keep your wits about you better when you see her than you're doing now."

"Will you stay for the reception? Have the chance to talk to her? She's even more extraordinary if you get to talk to her."

"We'll see." He smiles indulgently, at me for a moment. "Well are you ready to get this show on the road?" He asked moving to the door, causing me to jump.

Pulling back sleeve of my coat and shirt to glance at the watch she got me. "Oh shoot I should have been up there five minutes ago. She's going to kill me if she gets there first."

"Good news is she's running late too." He leads the way out. "I'll see you out there." With that Jackson Hunt walks back out of my life as my daughter comes striding in a deep purple gown, red hair curling over one shoulder even as she clutches a bouquet of flowers.

"Pumpkin you look beautiful."

She grins, crossing to me using her free hand to brush my lapels flat, straighten my tie. "You're running late."

"Hush it's my last one. Besides I have it on good authority that Kate is running late too."

Alexis just laughs, "Dad, Kate is running Kate late. She's been ready for five minutes. She sent me to get you up there."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I laugh.

She smiles and stretches up on her toes to brush a kiss over my cheek, "I'm proud of you Dad."

"Thanks Pumpkin." I wrap her in a hug, "Let's go, wouldn't want to keep Kate waiting."

* * *

She's smiling into my shoulder, I can feel it in the way her nose is pressed against my neck and her body wraps around mine as the music fills the air. The last dance of the evening, and she's too tired to do anything but happily collapse into me as I take her for one last spin across the floor.

Nudging her hair aside I whisper in her ear, "How you doing there, Ms. Castle?"

"Hmmm…" She hums, "I'm really, really, happy." Gently rubs her fingers through my hair as the music comes to an end.

"That's our cue to leave these people to celebrate our happiness for the evening." I tell her taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the fingers below the joined rings. Even as the air fills with the chant of those around us, "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

Her eyes are sparkling as she lifts an eyebrow. "Well are you going to give them what they want?"

"Maybe they're waiting for you to kiss me."

She sighs, but the smile doesn't go anywhere. "Ok," she leans in and slants he lips over mine, to uproarious applause. Pulling back now, she's still smiling, "Now it's time to leave."

Threading my fingers through her, I pulled her through the crowd in the cooling spring night towards the elevator banks as sparklers light up our path. The well wishing didn't end until the doors slid closed leaving us alone for the first time in hours.

"Why were you late?" she asks settling her head on my shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"Before the ceremony, we were waiting for you."

"Oh my dad turned up."

She turned her head, "He was here?"

"Yeah, I didn't see him again, but he said he'd stick around for a while."

"That's too bad, wish I could have met him."

The elevator opens at the lobby and blessedly quiet, as I tuck her under my arm. "Tomorrow we get to go on vacation."

"Sunshine, surf, and sex. Sounds good to me." She says in a low voice that sets my blood boiling, thank god we're going home tonight and our flight isn't until late tomorrow.

I push open the door to the street and the limo waiting, driver standing waiting to open the door. "Mr., Mrs. Castle." He acknowledges tipping his hat.

My head snaps up, and I laugh. "Kate, I do believe you're getting your wish. Kate this is my father, Jackson Hunt."

* * *

**If you need anything I'll be over here looking for my lost words and a new job. Have a good Monday.**

**Babyrose**


End file.
